Fairy Tale Ball
Sometimes, both in Zootopia and Bunnyburrow the mammals hosted several costume parties for the whole family throughout the year. These always provided lots of great activities for them, from buffets to photoshoots as well as performers, and the proceeds of these parties always went to a good cause. Both families and couples adored those kinds of parties. One of the latter was just entering an annual Fairy Tale Ball in Bunnyburrow. It was none other than Judy Hopps and her beloved Nick Wilde, with whom she was now engaged with. The magnificent rabbit had been in that event almost every year, but this was the first time she was there with the man she loved. The event was like a cosplay event, but even more family-oriented than those were. Judy had visited it ever since she was a little girl, and always dressed up for the occasion too. From eating to dancing, she always had the time of her life there. It was going to be the case now too as the two had just entered the Bunnyburrow town hall, where the entire Fairy Tale Ball was hosted. Families and couples had all gathered there, and the building was crowded, but not too much. Since Judy and Nick were to be married soon, they felt it´d be fitting to dress up as a prince and a princess. The fox had a green tunic with a regal design to it, with a matching cloak, sword and crown on his head. The rabbit on the other hand wore a gorgeous pink dress with silver jewelry, a barrette holding her ears in place and a crown on her head too. “Now I can see why you praised this event, Carrots. It looks wonderful”, Nick took a look around. “I knew it´d be to your liking, sweetie. We here in Bunnyburrow sure know how to party, no matter how big the occasion”, Judy nodded. As they walked around, the fox just kept on smiling proudly as Judy greeted the rabbits and other mammals in costume, as they all praised each other´s costumes. Judy even met one of her cousins dressed up as a witch, who was happy that Judy had found a loved one and thought that she and Nick looked great as a royal couple. The buffet was great too. Even though it was simple rustic cuisine typical to the town, it still tasted just as great as the best gourmet to both Nick and Judy. While eating, Nick kept on thinking how wonderful it´d be to have his future wife make good food like this for them both. “Any town that has this great blueberry pies can´t be bad in the slightest”, he thought while eating. “Try the cider too. I recommend it”, Judy emptied her glass while watching a beautiful red panda magician do amazing tricks with her hat on the stage. The fun evening just got better and better. Nick and Judy took several photos together with each other, volunteered to read stories to children and had a couple of swordfights for fun too, where Judy turned out to be surprisingly the better one. It was a real blast. But their favorite moment was just coming right up as they went to the dance floor together with other couples, where soothing romantic music was playing. The recently engaged fox and rabbit had been in an extremely romantic mood lately, and this was the most fitting occasion for it too. “My foxy darling of a prince…”Judy looked into Nick´s eyes as she felt his paws around the small of her back. “And you make for a wonderful princess too, just look at you now. Although you deserve to be a Queen more, frankly. The Queen of my heart. I always thought you´d look great in a crown anyway”, Nick said, admiring Judy´s beauty. He loved how the rabbit managed to look gorgeous in any kind of outfit, whether it´d be her uniform or something feminine like the dress she wore. Judy felt noble pride in her heart as she heard those words. Nick was the kind of man who adored her in all the right ways a suitable mate could. His devotion, respect and unconditional love had made him worthy of her heart in her eyes throughout the years. It was no wonder the rabbit had waited a long time for Nick to propose to her, and felt so happy when it happened. It was very much the same with Nick. Judy was unlike any other female mammal he had met. No one understood and cared about him as much as she did. Both the rabbit´s beauty and heart were in the right place, as well as her skill and courage. Just the way she always gazed at him during times like these was enough to convince him that they were meant to be together. “You know, maybe our life is a bit like a fairy tale. Your dreams did come true after such hard work despite all odds. Like a Cinderella story, just replace the princess with a cop”, Nick laughed gently as they kept dancing. “Good point, Nick. And soon comes the part where you carry me to your castle, where we´ll live happily ever after”, Judy looked enticingly at him. There were three weeks to go until their wedding, but she was already excited about it. “After you saved both the city and my life, it is well deserved”, Nick smiled. There were many couples on the dance floor, but none of them looked as close and amorous to each other as Officer Hopps and the future Mr.Hopps. They felt like neither of them would mind if the dance on the floor kept on going for forever. As the song came to its end, the prince swept the princess off her feet, nuzzling her a bit. All the other mammals on the dance floor applauded at that sight. “You always turn into a total Romeo in public during nights like this….but I like it that way”, Judy giggled. “There´s no shame in hiding love like this, and you know it”, Nick noted. As hours passed, the ball was soon over. In time, the two would take the train back to Grand Pangolin Arms. But they still wanted to stay at the town hall for a while. Night had fallen as Judy and Nick walked through the gorgeous garden of the town hall, which had also been decorated to look like a castle garden. Surprisingly, it looked very authentic to them. “I loved that party. Can´t wait to revisit that someday when we have kits of our own”, Nick held the paw of his princess. “Indeed. With you, it was the best visit I´ve had there so far”, Judy looked at her future husband. At the garden, they noticed a fountain near several flower benches where there was nobody else at that moment. Since they still had enough time to spend before going home, the two decided to stay there for a little moment together. With only the sounds of the water flowing on the fountain and crickets chirping in the night, it was very peaceful there, and the atmosphere made it even better. Judy turned into the direction of her prince. “It won´t be long before our happily ever after begins, Your Majesty”, she said. “And it´ll be one I´ll never forget, my dear. Your love is the greatest and most important thing anyone has ever given me”, Nick leaned closer to her. He was so close that the only thing he could see was Judy´s beautiful face. From her shining purple eyes to her cute pink nose and leporine lips, she was an irresistible sight. Nick and Judy started a long, romantic kiss around the fountain. Both of them felt like they had entered cloud nine itself as their lips tasted each other. “You mean everything to me, my bunny. You´re going to make for such a wonderful bride and wife”, Nick whispered as he held Judy tight. “There hasn´t been a happier bride in this world so far. And it´s all thanks to you…my husband”, Judy already called him that. The kiss kept on going, until they finally left the garden, with Nick carrying the bunny princess in his arms gallantly. The two were already on their way home. It was yet another pleasant night behind for them both that had left a very good taste in their mouths. Nick and Judy´s strong attraction and care for one another had made their romance a healthy, supportive relationship that was going to last for a very long time. To this day, it still amazes Judy how a pawpsicle hustler turned out to become the man of her dreams. Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Oneshots Category:WildeHopps stories Category:NickXJudy Category:Romantic fics Category:Costume party stories